


Christmas In July

by Shareece (kimbob)



Series: Christmas Again Series [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Jaime is terrible at this, Mutual Pining, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, christmas in july, really awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbob/pseuds/Shareece
Summary: Jaime tries his best to get Brienne into the Christmas Spirit.





	1. Chapter 1

“Good morning King’s Landing! It’s December first and Christmas is just a few weeks away. Don’t you just love Christmas in the City Mikal?” 

“I sure do Crodell. I have my letter to Santa all written up and ready to go!“ 

Brienne quickly switched off her alarm with a tired groan. It was December, which meant all around holiday cheer, and while It was something Brienne usually loved it wasn’t this season. It will be her first Christmas without her father. It was their favorite holiday and if he were alive, he’d be calling her right now wishing her a happy holiday. 

She slowly sat up in bed, reaching over to grasp the framed picture of she and her father at the celebration of her completing her residency earlier this year. He had been so happy and proud of her. She stared at both of their happy faces, ignorant of the fact that he would be gone from her life in five months’ time. She sighed and placed the frame back onto the nightstand, tears falling from her eyes and down her cheeks. 

Her phone began to vibrate, and she hastily wiped at her cheeks. She knew it wasn’t the hospital as she didn’t have a shift this weekend. She knew it only had to be one person. She lay back against the pillows with a heavy sigh, bringing the covers over her head. She wasn’t in the mood. 

Her phone began to vibrate again, this time followed by annoyingly loud and incessant knocking at her door followed by the buzzing of her doorbell. She sighed and slipped out of bed, shuffling toward her front door, she swung it open and stared in surprise as she caught sight of what Jaime held in his hands. It was a dancing Santa, rocking his hips left and right to the tunes of Jingle bell rock. “What—“ She trailed off as Jaime placed the Santa into her hands. 

“Happy Holidays!” He greeted in a jovial tone. Brienne frowned as she watched him move into her apartment, while idly wondering how it was, he looked so good dressed in a simple Westerland Lions hooded sweatshirt and jeans.

She closed the door with a tiny sigh, balancing Dancing Santa in her hands as she turned to watch him remove his gloves. “You do realize it’s early Saturday morning and you are just way too jovial? Where did you even get this?” 

Jaime merely smirked at her. “The hospital gift shop, Wench.” He answered. The one time he found out she very briefly worked as a serving wench at the Knights of Westeros and he hasn’t stopped calling her that since. “Tis’ the season and all that.” 

She frowned at him. “But you hate the holidays.” The five years she has known him, Jaime never made it a secret about how much of a scrooge he was. 

He gave her a tiny smile. “People can change.” He said, lifting a bag from hot pies. “Come sit, I’ve brought you breakfast and coffee.” 

Brienne moved forward at the mention of breakfast and coffee from hot pies. This was a treat as she knew Jaime absolutely hated waiting in line at Pies early in the morning. She sat beside him, pulling out a warm honeycake with icing and blackberries. It was her favorite and something she treated herself whenever she felt down. She glanced up at Jaime with a grateful smile. “Thanks.” She said as he caught her gaze. 

He merely nodded and held up his cup of coffee in a silent you’re welcome. “So, I think we should get a tree today.” 

Brienne paused in surprise, a blackberry halfway to her mouth. “What?” 

He rolled his eyes, reaching over the steal a blackberry from her, grinning at her loud protest. “A tree? For your apartment. We could go to the tree farm-“ 

“Tree park.” Brienne corrected. 

“Whatever, Wench. Tree Park. Pick out a tree for your apartment and decorate it here.” He reached for another blackberry snatching it up before she could slap his hand away. 

Brienne shook her head, not in the mood to be around other people. “I don’t know, Jaime.” 

He placed his cup down with a same cajoling smile he used when he charmed the geriatric patients to agree to their medication regimen. “Come on, Brienne. I’ve made it my mission to get you in the holiday spirit this year.” 

She eyed him with suspicion. “Why?” 

Jaime leaned back in his chair as he gazed at her softly, a myriad of emotions flashing across his face before shrugging. “Why not?” He finally said and she rolled her eyes with a shake of her head. “Oh, come on, wench! Don’t be the stick in the mud you usually are.” 

She glared at him. “Is this your way of convincing me? By insulting me?” 

He shook his head. “I’m always insulting you. It means you’re my closest friend.” 

She rolled her eyes. “I’m your only friend.” 

He grinned at this. “Yes.” He tilted his head. “This is the part where you say yes.” 

“No.” 

“Yes.” 

“No, Jaime.” 

“Say it with me wench, yes.” 

Brienne stayed stubbornly quiet until he gave a heavy sigh. To her surprise, he moved onto his knees and grasped her hands in his own. “Jaime-“ 

Jaime stared up at her seriously. “I know you’re not in the holiday spirit, but nothing would please me more than to go tree shopping with you.”

He was really pulling out all the stops by putting on his most sincere tone. Damn him. She sighed heavily, feeling her mind slowly start to give in to his intense emerald pleading gaze. 

“Please,” he said when she didn’t answer. “Pleaseee, Brienne. Don’t say no to someone who has been your best friend for five years.” 

“Four and a half. We didn’t like each other for the first six months remember?” She gave him a tiny smile. It seemed when she started her residency at King’s Landing General, Jaime had tasked himself with the mission to drive her mad with his constant insults, teasing, and goading her into matches of bickering.

Jaime frowned at her. “I thought of you fondly enough after three months.” 

She snorted. “You’re so dramatic.” She shook her head. “You are such a spoiled brat.” 

Jaime’s grin widened as he stood up. “But I’ve gotten my way, haven’t I?” 

Part of Brienne knew she may regret this. But she also knew Jaime would go ahead and do it because once he thought something a splendid idea, he pursued it with impulsive arrogance. She let out a resigned sigh. “Fine.” 

“Wonderful!” he crowed. “Now, why don’t you go and put on one of those ugly sweaters you like so much, it’s freezing out.” 

“My sweaters aren’t ugly.” Brienne muttered to herself as she stood from the table. She moved toward her bedroom. “And don’t touch my honeycake!” She called over her shoulder, knowing he was already plucking another blueberry from her sticky treat. 

“I’m not,” he lied popping the fruit into his mouth, “hurry back!” 

88

Brienne paused in front of the tree park entrance, a deep scowl on her face. 

Jaime sidled up beside her with a bright smile. “Here we are.” He said with excitement.

There were happy families milling about; it set Brienne’s teeth on edge. She longed for the safety and quiet of her apartment, but one glance at Jaime’s hopeful expression made her hold her tongue. “Here we are.” 

Jaime grinned as he rubbed his hands together. “I must say the smell of pine is a bit nauseating.” 

As usual, Brienne corrected him. “These aren’t pine trees they’re firs and they smell wonderful.” 

Jaime glanced over at her again, a small smile on his face. “I suppose you’re correct.” He glanced back out at the lot. “Now, we have to find the perfect tree. Nothing too small or too big. “ 

Brienne gave him an odd look. “Do you even know what you’re doing?” 

“Nope.” He answered honestly. “We never personally picked out a tree. The trees we did have were always opulent and beautifully decorated, of course, by dutiful servants.” 

Brienne frowned at him. “That’s truly sad,” She said softly. “and very snobbish.” 

Jaime reached for her gloved hand. “I didn’t know you had the ability to quip, wench.” He entwined their fingers and dragged her inside. “I read online they put the good ones in the middle. Come on!” 

Brienne let herself be dragged into the lot, feeling her face flush from the warmth of Jaime’s hand in her own.

They stopped in front of a row of trees and Brienne eyed each with a careful eye. 

“So,” Jaime said softly. “What are we looking at?” 

Brienne could hear her father’s voice in the back of her head as she stepped forward, keeping Jaime’s hand in her own. She raised her other hand toward one of the trees. “The needles have to be resilient.” She explained as her father always did. She took hold of one of the branches between her thumb and forefinger and pulled. Jaime mimicked her movements, frowning when the needles slipped into his hand. “That means it’s simply no good.” She cautioned. 

“Right.” Jaime said as they moved onto the next set of trees. He stepped back as a group of children ran past him, nearly stepping on his sneakers. “Watch it!” He shouted at them, ignoring Brienne’s pointed glare. “What?” He asked. 

Brienne ignored him and moved deeper into the lot, pausing in front of a six-foot tree. She ran her fingers across the branches, noting the freshness of the needles and strength of the branches. She sighed to herself as she thought of the last time, she and her father went tree hunting. She’d spent last Christmas on Tarth where she and her father had spent the better part of an afternoon searching for the best tree they could cut down. She closed her eyes as a wave of grief seemed to overtake her. She shook her thoughts and soldiered on. “This is the one.” 

Jaime glanced at the tree with a raised eyebrow. “It’s small.” 

Brienne shook her head. “It’s perfect.” 

Jaime’s gaze softened as he noticed the small smile on her face. “Alright.” 

888

After losing the argument about who would pay for the tree, Brienne watched with slight amusement as Jaime struggled to wrangle the rope around the tree in order to tie it to the top of the car. She chuckled to herself as branches slapped him in the face, followed by muffled curses. 

“You know you could help me.” He groused as he tossed another length of rope over the middle of the tree. 

She shrugged. “I did offer, but you said you had a handle on it.” She crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned against his car. “You’re supposed to double the rope, Jaime.” 

“But that makes it shorter-“ he trailed off as she doubled the rope and handed him an end. “Ahh, science.” He said, pulling his piece through the open window. He watched as Brienne tied a complicated knot. “You watched me do this for a whole half hour knowing you could finish this off in less than five minutes?”

She shrugged. “I told you to let me help.” She slipped into the passenger seat. 

“I don’t know why I put up with you.” He said as he slipped into the driver’s seat, though the fond look he gave her bellied his words. 

8

There was shopping at King’s Mart. 

Brienne followed Jaime who hummed along to the holiday song playing throughout the store as he confidently pushed the shopping cart down the aisle full of holiday decorations. She hid her amusement as she listened to him babble on about his ideas for decorating her new tree. This was not something she thought she would ever see as Jaime always judged her for shopping at King’s Mart being that he was the snobbiest person she has ever known. She raised an eyebrow as he tossed another set of lights into the cart. “Don’t you think you should be looking at what you’re buying before tossing it into the cart?”

He shook his head “Nonsense, Wench. I have it all mapped out in my head.” He tossed another pack of garland into the cart. “You know I’m beginning to understand why you love this place so much.” He said, his tone slightly amazed as he looked around. “It amazes me how they sell food and clothing in here all at the same time. It’s like one stop shopping.”

Brienne nodded. “Yes.” She agreed, Jaime’s mention of food reminding her she needed to pick up some milk. She placed her hand on the front of the cart and steered it toward the clothing section in order to get through to the food aisle, frowning when Jaime stopped their cart in front of a display of tube socks. “What are you doing?”

His eyes were wide as he held up a twenty pack of tube socks. “These are only 4.99!” He tossed them into their cart. 

Brienne smiled amusedly at him. “You do have an abundance of tube socks.” She commented. 

“You never can have too many tube socks.” He said sagely. He held up a pair of socks, properly decorated in Christmas trees and candy canes. “We could wear these.” He said and Brienne shook her head. 

“No way.” She moved away from him, missing the fact that he threw two pairs into the cart. 

Jaime pushed the cart forward to catch up with her. “Did I mention how you’re a stick in the mud?” 

She nodded. “You remind me at least twice a day.” She cut through the baking supply aisle, regretting it immediately as Jaime stopped in front of the baking ingredients. “What are you doing?”

Jaime tossed baking supplies into the cart. “We can bake cookies!” 

Brienne did enjoy baking quite a bit as it had become one of the ways she chose to relax after a particularly stressful work week. “We?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. “You mean me. You hate baking.” 

Jaime nodded as they continued down the aisle. “Yes. Very true, but like I said Tis’ the season and all that.” 

Brienne rolled her eyes at him as she moved toward the dairy aisle. 

88

“You aren’t stringing your popcorn fast enough. Faster wench!” 

Brienne huffed as she pulled another piece of popcorn through the string “You’re the one who keeps eating more popcorn than I can string, Jaime. This isn’t how it goes.” She had shared with him the family tradition of stringing up popcorn and wrapping it around the tree. 

‘We used to decorate our evergreen trees outside; leave cranberries and stringed popcorn treats for the birds and squirrels.’ She had told him softly with a shrug and Jaime had immediately suggested they do it with her newly bought tree since there were obviously no evergreens growing outside of her apartment building.

Now they sat side by side, a bowl of popcorn between them and along with a very long length of thread, and she was getting annoyed by the second as she noticed he was barely through his portion of their popcorn string project. “Really?”

Jaime shrugged slightly. “This is a bit tedious.” He sighed heavily as he continued to push a popcorn through the needle and slide it not a string. “Plus, I’m hungry.” It was his third time complaining. 

“You do know this is on you?” Brienne asked as she pushed more popcorn onto the string. “This whole thing is your big idea and of course you would complain.” 

Jaime nodded. “Yes, of course I would. Since I’m doing all of this you could at least feed me.” 

Brienne grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at his head. “Jackass.” 

“Hey!” Jaime groused. He plucked the pieces in his hair and popped them into his mouth. “Now you’re abusing me.” 

She ignored him once again wondering why she let him irritate her so. They continued working in silence. 

“There.” He said after a long moment. “Let’s wrap it around the tree.” 

Brienne nodded and stood and moved toward the tree, her thoughts on the past and all the times she did this exact thing with her father for every Christmas. 

“Brienne? Hand me your piece so I could tie it.” He paused and moved from behind the tree pausing as she caught sight of Brienne standing there, the string dangling from her fingers. “Hey.” He moved closer and reached for her hand. He smiled when she blinked, seemingly coming out of her daze. “Are you alright?”

Brienne didn’t answer, merely handed him the string so he could take it. Jaime took the string from her fingers and quickly tied their strings together. She watched him; grateful he knew enough about her not to push the issue. 

Jaime moved from behind the tree with a grin. “Time for the reveal.” He said with quiet excitement. He leaned down and plugged in the tree. 

Brienne blinked as the tree brightened, illuminating bright greens, reds, and whites in her living room. It was beautiful. She reached for Jaime, wrapping her hands around his arm. He grinned at her.  
“What do you think?” He asked. 

“It’s beautiful.” She whispered, squeezing his arm. “Thanks for this.” 

Jaime’s smile softened as he nodded. “I’d say we’re off to a good start.”

She glanced at him with surprise. “Start?” She asked, but he just gave her an innocent smile. “Jaime—” She trailed off as a phone began to beep. 

“It’s me.” Jaime said as he moved toward her coffee table. He sighed as he read the text message. “It’s the free clinic asking me to come in for a shift. They’re short staffed again.” 

She nodded and moved into the kitchen. “I’ll make you a sandwich.” She offered but he waved her off. 

“I’ll get something on the way.” He grabbed his wallet and keys. “I shall see you Monday, wench.” He paused in the doorway. “Just know that you agreeing to me getting you in the spirit of the holidays gives me free rein to do whatever I want.” He quickly exited before she could respond. 

The following Monday, her locker was cheerfully decorated in holiday cheer, a tiny reef and the words Happy Holidays, Wench! spelled in felt sticker lettering.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m not talking to you.” She said after finally answering Jaime’s third very insistent phone call. 

Jaime chuckled. “I see you received my gift this morning.” 

“How did you do it?” she asked. “How did you even get into the women’s locker room?”

“I charmed the housekeeper Pia before the morning shift began and she let me right in. I can practically see your scowl through the phone, Brienne.” 

Her scowl deepened. “Shut up.” 

“You can’t tell me you didn’t like it.” 

She did like it, but it wasn’t the point. “I was the talk of the shift thanks to you.” 

“Oh yeah?” He said, his tone curious. “What were they saying?”

She blushed as she thought of the innocent teasing and implication of her and Jaime’s relationship the nurses and staff always talked about. “It doesn’t even matter.” She said, not wanting to repeat it to him. “No more of those types of surprises at work, please.” 

“You got it, wench. No more public surprises at work.” 

Her eyes narrowed. “Public?” she repeated. “Jaime—” She trailed off as there was a strong knock at her door. 

She could hear his honeyed voice through the door. “Open up, Brienne. I have beer and pizza.”

She frowned at her door. “I’m still mad at you. How do you know I won’t leave you out there?”

“That’s why I called you first. I know you won’t leave me out here because you answered my call. I also have food and I know you haven’t eaten yet.” 

She rolled her eyes and hung up on him, hating the fact that he knew her weakness for pizza and beer. She stood and made her way to the door and opened it up. Jaime was leaning casually in the doorway, a smug smile on his lips. He looked good of course, dressed in jeans, a red sweater, and the wool scarf she had bought for him and forced him to wear despite his ardent denial that King’s Landing was finally getting a real winter. 

The last time she had seen him he was covered in blood from saving a gunshot victim in emergency. The emergency room had been extra busy, and she idly wondered how it was he looked like he just stepped out of magazine shoot instead of completing the double shift from hell. 

Brienne rolled her eyes at him annoyed now that he looked so good and snatched the pizza and beer from his grasp and announced. “I only opened the door for the food.” She turned and moved into her living room. 

Jaime followed her inside, unwrapping the scarf from around his throat as he did. “You’ll cool down once you have the goods in you.” He kicked her door closed and locked it. He sat next to her with a deep groan. “I’m beat.” He reached for two bottles and popped both caps off with his car keys. He handed her one. 

Brienne opened the box and sighed as she was hit with the delicious smell of cheese, sauce, and olives. He’d even gotten extra for her side of the pizza. He was really trying to make it up to her because he hated the smell of olives. She felt herself soften up, but kept her scowl on, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. She lifted a slice and bit into it, groaning in satisfaction as the flavors exploded onto her tongue. King’s road pizza was their favorite thing to eat after a particularly hard shift. She took another bite. It had just the right amount of grease; she was in heaven. 

Jaime cleared his throat and she opened her eyes, surprised to see him watching her, his expression inscrutable. 

“What?” She mumbled, swallowing. “Do I have sauce on my face?”

Jaime shook his head silently and bit into his pizza. 

Brienne shrugged and finished off her slice before washing it down with her beer. She reached for a second slice. “I’m beginning to forgive you.” She murmured as she felt her brain fog and irritability began to lift with the taste of deliciousness. 

Jaime grinned. “I knew you would.” He reached for the remote and switched the channel, ignoring her loud protests. 

“I was watching that!” 

He rolled his eyes. “Nature shows about the North? so boring, Wench.” He continued to switch channels until he landed on Gremlins. “Hey! A Christmas movie classic.” 

Brienne finished off her beer. “Is it?” She asked. “It used to scare me when I was younger.”

Jaime nodded. “Me too, but that was the best part of it.” He finished off his beer and reached for a second slice. He pointed to the tree in the corner of the room. “Our tree is looking good.” 

Brienne nodded as she finished her second slice. She leaned back against the couch with a happy sigh. “I completely forgive you now. Thanks for the sustenance.” 

Jaime finished his second slice in a few quick bites. “I aim to please, wench.” He leaned back, casually draping his arm over the back of the couch, above where her head rested. He pointed at the screen. “This is my favorite part.” He glanced down her as she leaned heavily against his shoulder. “Don’t fall asleep.”

“I’m not.” She groused. She crossed her arms in front of herself, burrowing more into the warmth he offered. She blinked slowly as the film continued, smiling at the cutest bits and frowning at the gross bits. “That’s disgusting.” She commented, glancing up at Jaime. 

He snored. 

Brienne watched him for a long moment, noting the adorable way he slept with his mouth partway open. She knew he had to be as exhausted as she was. She reached for the remote quickly pressing record before switching it off. She quietly cleaned up their mess, slipping the pizza box into her fridge. She moved back toward the couch and gently lied him flat onto his back. He didn’t stir and she was always amused how he seemed to sleep like the dead. She slipped his shoes off and reached for the throw on the back of the couch. He woke just she was placing the blanket over him. 

He blinked sleepily at her. “You’re tucking me in?” 

She smiled and placed a pillow under his head. “Don’t get used to it.” 

He nodded and closed his eyes. “I’ll try not to.” He murmured. He blindly grabbed her wrist. “Did you enjoy the movie?”

She nodded. “I did. I recorded it so we can watch the rest later.” 

He patted her hand with a nod. “That’s why you’re my best friend.” He said sleepily and turned over, putting his back to her. “Night, wench.” 

Brienne watched him sleep for a long moment, feeling grateful for the role. 

888

As days went on, Jaime’s little “gifts” continued. He stayed true to his word and only made sure he left those gifts in her locker, though Brienne was sure the housekeeper Pia continued to gossip her way throughout the entire unit given the way the staff whispered whenever she was in earshot of them. 

Brienne forced herself not to care as this was nothing new. Staff often gossiped about the nature of she and Jaime’s relationship and she’s since stopped trying to explain that they were merely friends. 

She smiled as she opened her locker and spotted a packet of peppermint chocolate with a bow wrapped around it. She pulled it out, pausing as nurse Roelle made her way into the locker room. Brienne tensed as the nosey older woman attempted to peek over her shoulder. 

“What’d your boyfriend get you this time?” 

Brienne gritted her teeth and put the chocolate back into her locker and pulled out her scrubs. It was different when she said it. Her tone mocking and teasing all at once. “Jaime—” 

“Is only a friend.” Roelle cut in with a smirk. “Trust me I believe you. I mean—a man like him dating someone like yourself.”

Brienne slammed her locker closed and smiled Roelle, feeling quietly satisfied that the chief nurse had assigned the older women to their worst patient on the unit. “Have a great shift.” She said instead. 

Roelle’s smile faded with Brienne’s non-reaction. “Yes, doctor.”

Brienne nodded once and smiled politely before moving toward one of the stalls to change. The words did sting her, though the intensity of the bite had lessened quite a bit throughout the years. Brienne had learned to accept many truths about herself; one being Jaime would never think of her that way. Years ago, she had boxed whatever thoughts and feelings she had about Jaime and threw it into the inner recesses of her mind, never to be touched again. It had been for the best and she accepted having Jaime as her best friend. It was something she would never regret. 

Brienne’s phone beeped just as she finished stitching up her patient. “I’ll write you a prescription for some antibiotics.” She said softly as she removed her gloves and tossed them into the hazard waste basket “Be sure to follow up in ten days.” She instructed before pulling her phone out to see a text from Jaime. 

** Dinner at my place tonight?**

‘Yes.’ She responded. ‘Thanks for the chocolate by the way.’ 

His response was his bitmoji wearing a santa hat while holding a you’re welcome sign. 

She snorted as she responded. ‘See you tonight, Santa.’ 

He sent her another bitmoji of himself hugging a Christmas tree. 

**See you there, wench. **

888 

“Why did you share your google calendar with me?” 

Jaime opened his door wider as he stood to the side so he could let her into his apartment. “The real question is why didn’t you accept my share.” 

She took off her coat and scarf and hung them on the coat rack by the door. “Because it’s weird, Jaime. We already maybe spend too much time together—” 

“That’s crazy talk.” He cut in with a wave of his hand. 

Brienne shook her head at him as she sat down. “We don’t need to share a calendar.” 

Jaime grabbed his phone and sent request again. “We do because I have events planned for us for the rest of the month.”

Brienne’s phone beeped with an email alerting her that Jaime has opted to share his calendar with her once again. “What events? Jaime, what are you talking about?” 

“You’re so annoying.” He huffed as he sat beside her. “Just accept the share and look at it.” 

Grumbling to herself, Brienne did as he demanded. Eyeing the holiday themed events, he had apparently scheduled for the two of them to engage in on their days off. “Ice skating? ornament painting? Holiday fair?” She raised an eyebrow at him. 

He crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Why do you keep saying everything like you’re incredulous?”

Because she was incredulous. She didn’t know why she let Jaime get his way with this in the first place and now it was getting out of hand. “I don’t want to do any of this.” She admitted. She just wanted to hide in her apartment until the season passed.

Jaime moved closer, pausing as she tensed beside him. He sighed heavily. “You’re a prickly pear, wench.” He smiled at her as she glared at him. “I’m pretty sure you’ve been sent here on this earth to bicker me to death.” 

She huffed. “And you were sent here to annoy me to death.”

Jaime bumped her shoulder with his own. “You’re full of grief, Brienne. I know this is hard for you and I only want to help.”

Brienne bit her lip to stop the tears from coming. “I know that.” She said quietly, “You are helping; only it’s hard.” He nodded in understanding and she leaned against him. “Alright.” 

Jaime smiled. “You’re sure?”

She huffed. “I said alright, do you want me to change my mind?”

Jaime shook his head and stood up. “Nope.” He said. “I’ll see if dinner is ready. I made Turkey Lasagna.” He moved toward the kitchen and paused. “Before I forget, the clinic is one of the sponsors for the holiday fair and I volunteered to bring one-hundred cookies.”

Her head fell back against his couch with a groan. “So now I have to bake one-hundred cookies?”

He grinned sheepishly at her. “It’s for a good cause.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You owe me fifty dragon notes.” Brienne said as soon as she opened the door to her apartment. A storm had traveled through the city, leaving behind nearly ten inches of snow; the highest in recorded history. She and Jaime had bickered the entire week over whether it would snow which led to Jaime betting her fifty dragon notes that it would not snow. She quickly had taken on his bet as she knew she would win. Living in the North for those few years had taught Brienne a thing or two about winter weather. She knew a storm was coming given the way the temperature had dropped. 

Jaime moved around her, handing her his promised cup of hot chocolate. “I can do you one better, Wench. We’re going sledding!”

Brienne closed the door to her apartment, noticing for the first time that he was, for once, appropriately dressed for the weather. He even had on snow boots. She raised an eyebrow. “I’d rather have the fifty dragons.” She said, moving toward her couch and sitting down with a happy sigh as she sipped her cocoa. She frowned as Jaime moved toward her coat closet and began pulling out her warmest coat, snow boots, hat, and gloves. “What are you—"

Jaime cut her off. “Sledding, Brienne!” Jaime exclaimed. “The news said the museum are allowing people to sled down Aegon’s Hill.” He grinned at her. 

Brienne frowned at him. “So?” She asked and he rolled his eyes. 

“So?” He repeated, sitting on her coffee table. “We’re lucky enough to not have a shift and it’s a snow day. I’ve acquired two sleds from King’s Mart on sale.” He grinned at her, but Brienne merely blinked at him. “Playing in the snow during the holidays is Christmasy! Remember, you gave me free rein to get you in the holiday spirit?”

She scoffed. “I did not give you free rein of anything Jaime.” 

Jaime’s eyes narrowed. “You’re being a stick again.” 

She shrugged. She didn’t want to get dressed and leave the warmth of her apartment. She wanted to spend her day off drinking hot chocolate alone. She looked away from him when he his expression began to turn into a hurt one. He sighed heavily and she chanced a glance him, feeling immediate guilt when she noticed his dejected expression. “I hate you.” 

He grinned. “You won’t regret this!” 

888

As they pulled into the parking lot Brienne was regretting it already. She frowned as she caught sight of all the people, mostly children, sledding down the hill. “No.” She said. 

Jaime chuckled. “Come on, Brienne don’t be like that. It’ll be fun.” 

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. “I don’t want to have fun.” She winced at how petulant she sounded and changed tactics. “You hate the snow.” 

“Yes.” Jaime agreed. “But you like it and I’m willing to put aside my disdain of the cold for your happiness. Now let’s go.” 

88

“Why couldn’t you have chosen something indoors?” She complained as she carried her sled alongside Jaime’s.

“Because this is more exciting.” He countered slowly as if he were talking to a child. He glanced at her. “You know, the cold will surely freeze that scowl on your face.” 

Brienne’s scowl turned into a glare. “I truly hate you.”

Jaime grinned at her. “So, you say, wench. Race you the top!” He cried, taking off up the hill. Brienne followed him with her own cry, always up for a competition against him. 

They were both panting by the time they made it to the top. Jaime was grinning at her as he had made it up first. She bit her lip to keep from returning his smile. She dropped the string of her sleigh and looked expectedly at him. 

Jaime placed his sled next to her own. “Now, what you want to do is-“ 

“I know how to use a sled, Jaime.” She interrupted. 

Jaime laughed and sat onto his sled. “Meet you at the bottom!” 

Brienne sighed before following him down the hill. Her eyes widened slightly as she went flying down. The wind whipped against her face and her sled began turning slightly to the right and she could feel herself flush as both Jaime and the children at the bottom cheered when she came to a stop. 

“Fun, huh?” Jaime asked as she stood up on shaky legs. 

It was fun, but she wasn’t ready to admit that out loud even if Jaime looked adorable, goofily smiling at her. “We could go again.” She said instead. 

Jaime’s grin widened and he rushed past her, pulling his sled as he went. Brienne followed him. She wouldn’t admit that she enjoyed going down the second time, or even the third, but she couldn’t hide the fact that she was grinning after the fifth time. There was something freeing about sledding down a giant snow hill at top speed. She raced Jaime that last time, giggling as she easily beat him. 

She stood as he finished sliding. “I win.” She announced with a grin. 

Jaime stood with his own grin. “I would demand a rematch, but I’ve never seen you look so smug. It’s quite impressive.” Suddenly a snowball hit him on the side of his face. He turned and frowned at the young boy grinning at him. “Hey!” 

Brienne laughed and she high fived the young boy who threw the snowball at him. 

Jaime’s shocked expression turned into a glare. “Did you just—” He trailed off as Brienne lifted her arm and hit him with another snowball square in his chest. “I can’t believe you!” He growled and leaned down to quickly make his own snowball. He threw it at Brienne growling as she easily dodged him. 

Brienne’s laughter quickly turning into a gasp as a snowball hit her on the side of her head. She turned to see a little girl grinning at her.

“You have to aim for the head,” The girl explained to Jaime, “It’s the easiest target.” 

Jaime glowered; Brienne giggled some more as she wiped the side of her face. She leaned down and quickly made a snowball. She threw it at Jaime, crying out in surprise as he suddenly tackled her onto the snow. He shoved his snowball into her face, chuckling as she did the same to him. They both grinned at one another, panting for breath. 

“Get em’!” someone yelled and numerous snowballs were suddenly thrown at them both. “Let’s get out of here!” Another yelled as Jaime suddenly stood, pausing when her gloved hand grasped his own.

“We’ve lost, Jaime.” She was ginning up at him, face red from the cold. She watched as he sat beside her, his gaze soft as he looked at her. 

“Did you have fun?” He asked, his smugness firmly in place. 

She did have fun but shrugged nonchalantly. “It was alright.”

Jaime nodded once. “You had fun.” He repeated, standing. He held out his hand and she took it, letting him help her up. “Come on, wench, I’ll buy you lunch.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Of course, you own a pair of ice skates.” Jaime grumbled as he waited for the young employee to bring him his skates in the correct size. 

Brienne just smiled at him. 

Jaime nodded his thanks as the attendant handed him his skates. They both sat down. Jaime watched Brienne expertly lace up her skates, tying them in complicated knots. He frowned and attempted to mirror her movements. “You know for someone from the south, you have an odd fondness for cold.” 

“Yes, but I went to undergrad in the North.” After high school she had wanted to be as far away from Tarth as she could go. Winterfell University seemed a good choice. 

“Don’t remind me.” Jaime groused. “I despise—"

“The North, yes as you always remind me.” Brienne watched him for a few moments before shaking her head. “You’re lacing them up all wrong, Jaime you’ll break your ankles.” She leaned down and gently slapped his hands away. “Move aside.” She easily laced them up, tying each skate securely. “There.” She looked up at Jaime who was eyeing the ice with slight apprehension. “You’ve never skated before?”

“No.” Jaime admitted nonchalantly, though his anxious expression bellied his words. 

“You’ll fall.” Brienne said, fighting her amused grin. “We could always rent the safety rail with wheels. I’m sure they have adult size also.”

Jaime waved her off and stood. He moved across the rubber mat “Nonsense wench. It’s just blades and ice, how hard could it be? My natural athleticism will aide me.” 

“Sure.” Brienne said as she moved her skates onto the ice.

888

His natural athleticism did not aide him.

“Left then right.” Brienne instructed. “Follow the motion of my feet. If you lean forward a bit you can gain a little momentum.” 

Jaime did as she instructed, gripping her hands tightly in his own as he stumbled, nearly losing his balance. He glared as Brienne steadied him with a giggle. 

“Whoa!” She said, skating backward. “Let’s just pick up speed a bit. You’ll get a better momentum.” 

Jaime gritted his teeth. “If you mention the word momentum one more time.” 

She ignored him. “You want to glide against the ice, Jaime. Not shuffle. Glide.” 

“I am gliding!” He was shuffling. “You’re going too slow.” He complained. 

“You’re a beginner.” She said, wincing as he squeezed her hands. “You’re squeezing my hands really hard. I promise not to let your fall again.” He’s already fallen four times. 

He loosened his grip at her words. “Sorry.” He muttered. 

She nodded once. “You’re doing better. You haven’t fallen for a whole eight minutes.” She continued to skate backwards, and the words seemed to give him confidence to start gliding more smoothly, shuffling only here and there. 

Jaime grinned at her. “I’m doing it!” He crowed. Just as he said that, a group of skaters quickly skated by, nearly knocking into the two of them. Jaime stumbled forward and his arms wrapped around her waist, bringing them both down to the cold ice. They slid a few inches across the cold. 

“Get off the ice amateurs!” 

Jaime growled and tried to stand up and go after the group of kids, but slipped back down again, this time landing on top of her “Damn!” He cursed, glancing down at Brienne who had her hands over her face. Her shoulders were shaking, a faint giggle falling from behind her hands. He pouted. “it isn’t funny.” 

Brienne’s hands fell away as she continued to laugh, her voice echoing loudly around them. “But it is!” She continued to laugh, her hand falling to her stomach.

Jaime glared, his eyes glancing around. “I’m going to find out whoever that was.” 

Brienne snorted. “It’s just a few kids, Jaime.” She giggled. “And you are an amateur.” She laughed again as he glared at her. She continued to laugh, until he joined in at her while shaking his head at the absurdity of it all. 

“Thanks for this.” She sighed as her laughter faded. She smiled widely at him. “I think I really needed this.” She had been having a really bad day. 

Jaime’s gaze was soft as he replied. “Anytime, wench.” Her cheeks were flushed with joy and Jaime couldn’t help but smile and feel a rush of romantic affection for his wench. He swallowed as he became painfully aware that he was still laying on top of her. He cleared his throat as his gaze met her own again. “Brienne?”

“What?” She said softly. She tilted her head in that adorable way of hers. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

He swallowed. “Ugh—we should get going. They’re going to light the tree soon.” He slowly stood up from the ice, slipping slightly as he did. He held his hand out and she took it. They slipped and fell hard onto the ice again.

Jaime sighed as Brienne burst out laughing once more. 

88

Brienne pulled her wool cap over her ears as she half listened to the speech being made by the city’s mayor. She glanced up as Jaime slid into the space beside her. She took the hot chocolate he handed her with a grateful smile. “Thanks. It’s freezing.” She sipped from her drink, letting the warmth flow through her as Jaime snuggled closer, offering his warmth which warmed her in a different way. 

“You know with all of the years I’ve lived here I have never attended one of these things?”

Brienne snorted. “Given the number of times you've declined my offers to attend with me I’d say I’m not surprised.” 

“Well I’m here now, wench.” He replied, raising his cup to the stage where the mayor continued to speak. “God, he’s so boring.” 

Brienne gently elbowed him. “Keep your voice down.” They were sitting front and center. “How did you get such good seats?” she asked. She could only ever get to watch the ceremony from the grassy hill. 

“Have you forgotten I’m a Lannister?” He chuckled as she rolled her eyes. “They always reserve tickets for my father, but he never shows. He thinks this whole thing dull and childish.” He snorted at the scowl on Brienne’s face. “Yes, he is the reason I was a scrooge.” 

Brienne raised an eyebrow. “Was?”

Jaime shrugged. “People change. Besides I’m enjoying this holiday season for some odd reason.” 

Brienne nodded with a small smile. “I’m glad.” Then she frowned. They both turned their attention as the crowd began to cheer once the mayor stopped speaking. “They’re finally going to light it.” Brienne said, excitement in her tone. 

The crowd counted down from three and the tree lit up once they reached the end of the countdown.

Brienne gasped in delight, her smile going wider as she stared up at the Christmas tree in awe. “That’s beautiful.” She whispered, unaware of Jaime watching her instead of the tree, his expression soft as he responded. 

“Yeah.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Tyrion’s eyes slipped open with a groan as his cellphone beeped, alerting him of a message. He blindly reached for it on the nightstand, frowning as he noticed an urgent message from his brother. 

**I’m five minutes away. I need to talk to you.**

Tyrion blinked down at his cell phone, wondering what was so urgent that his big brother was interrupting his very needed sleep at twelve in the morning. Still, he sighed and responded. 

**Is this a beer situation or a Burbon situation?**

**Burbon!**

“Shit.” He muttered. That meant it was serious. He rolled out of bed with a heavy sigh, typing out a quick reply. 

**Meet me in my study.**

“What is it?” His wife, Tysha murmured sleepily. 

“Jaime’s coming. He needs to talk.” Tyrion whispered back. He moved to her side of the bed and kissed her cheek. “Just rest, love.” 

He made his way from his bedroom and down the hall, pausing to peek in on his two little ones. Satisfied that they were still sleeping, he moved down the stairs and into his study. He grabbed the decanter of bourbon and two glasses. He glanced up just as Jaime made his way inside and hurriedly sat down. 

Tyrion made his way over to the couch. He plunked the decanter down and the glasses onto the coffee table. “Oh, this is serious.” He commented when he noted the pained expression on Jaime’s face. He pulled off the top and poured, handing Jaime his drink before grabbing his own. He slipped onto the couch. “Tell me what’s got you looking like this?”

Jaime took a healthy sip of his drink before speaking. “Brienne.” 

Tyrion squinted. “Brienne, your girlfriend?”

Jaime shook his head with a frown. “Brienne isn’t my girlfriend.” 

Tyrion looked shocked for a moment. “Really? But I thought— You two seem so together.” 

Jaime ran his hand down the side of his face. “She’s my best friend and I’m trying to make it more.” 

Tyrion stared at his brother, his expression still showing that he was shocked. “Let me get this straight,” He started, taking a taste of his drink before continuing, “You and Brienne aren’t together. You’ve been friends for four or five years and you’ve never once—” He trailed off as Jaime slowly shook his head. “How? Why?” 

Jaime finished off his drink in four gulps before laying his head back against the couch. “I am terrible at this.” 

“You are terrible at this.” Tyrion agreed with a nod. “Really terrible.” 

Jaime nodded; his expression pained. 

Tyrion continued. “I mean, really awful. Just awful.” 

“Yes.” Jaime cut in with a glare. “I agreed with you in advance.” 

Both men looked up as Tysha made her way into the study, rocking she and Tyrion’s infant son. She wore a pink wool robe, her hair wild and her eyes sleepy. “What’s going on?” 

Tyrion lifted his glass as he pointed at his brother. “Jaime is in love with Brienne.” 

She yawned as she moved closer into the room. “His girlfriend?”

“Apparently she isn’t his girlfriend.” Tyrion answered, glancing at his brother with sympathy. 

She shifted the baby. “But you two seem so together.” 

Jaime groaned and she patted his shoulder in sympathy while Tyrion patted his hand. 

“It’ll work itself out.” She said sagely. She handed the baby to Tyrion. “Rock him back to sleep please. I have to get our three-year-old to the bathroom.” She kissed her husband’s forehead before she patted Jaime’s shoulder as she passed by to exit. “Good luck.” 

Tyrion smiled down at his son as he began to gently rock him. “How is it you’ve never asked her out, Jaime? Anyone with eyes can see how you feel about her.” 

Jaime ran his finger across his nephew’s tiny hand as he answered. “It’s just—she was a resident and I didn’t want to be like creepy Petyr Baelish, creeping on a resident.” 

Tyrion chuckled. “You’re nothing like Baelish.” He said. 

Jaime smiled his thanks. “The timing never seemed right. Every time I felt close to telling her I froze up and then her dad died and then the timing was really-off. She’s grieving now and I’m trying to be there for her, but it’s getting harder and harder not to tell her how I feel. She’s—everything Tyrion. She knows me in-and-out; she’s the perfect woman for me. If I tell her how I feel, I run the risk of ruining what we do have if she doesn’t feel the same.”

Tyrion knew his brother had a lot of hang ups. Especially after his failed relationship to the bitch who shall not be named. She’d left his poor brother hobbled and forever changed in a way that meant he’d never let himself be close to another woman again. But then one day, Jaime started speaking fondly about a fellow coworker and he knew his brother was in love before Jaime himself knew. “You’ll never know if you never try, Jaime.” 

Jaime groaned and placed a throw pillow onto his face. “I’m scared shitless.” 

Tyrion smiled. “Lions are fearless.” He said, imitating their father’s voice. Jaime just groaned again. “You can’t be afraid forever Jaime; you’ll never be happy. If I’d never grabbed my courage with Tysha I shudder to think where I would be in life.”

Jaime nodded then groaned again as if he were in pain.

Tyrion stood up with a chuckle. “I’ll put this little one in his crib and get the guest room ready for you. Tysha will kill me if I let you drive home this late at night.” 

Jaime snorted as he followed his brother. “In other words, you’ll need my help in the morning because you’ll be on your own?”

Tyrion grinned. “If you can survive the morning with my kids, nothing can stop you.” 

888

The Flea Bottom Community center was hosting their annual holiday fair and the free clinic she and Jaime volunteered at was one of their sponsors. Brienne stood with pride as Jaime moved through the crowd handing out their packaged cookies along with community health packets. The cookies she baked seemed to be a hit and she smiled once again as she thought of the gingerbread man apron Jaime had worn as he assisted her with baking. She’d gotten a lot of pictures of that one. 

The Eggnog was delicious, almost as good as her father’s. She could taste the cinnamon and it had just the right amount of sweetness. Brienne was already on her third cup and she half listened to Betty, the free clinic’s secretary drone on about her nephew’s dating life. 

“…Just settle down already!” Betty said with a laugh. “I just don’t understand it. I can’t only hope that he finds what you and Doctor Lannister have.” 

Brienne blinked with surprise. “What we have?” She repeated. 

Betty nodded with a smile. “Yes. I mean, you two are so good together. So obviously in love and we’re all wondering when you two are going to tie the knot?” 

Usually, when this happened in the hospital. Brienne was able to easily explain how she and Jaime were just friends because it was onlt work gossip, but the look on Betty’s face was so genuine and happy for the two of them it startled her. Her eyes strayed to Jaime who was busy talking to a group of teenagers, her heart doing an odd double thump as she watched him hand out more cookies. “Jaime and I—” She started, feeling strange from the odd sensations starting in her belly. “We aren’t—together. We’re merely friends.” 

Betty’s eyes widened with surprise. “Really?” She asked. “But you two seem so—I have to say I’m surprised, Dr. Tarth.” 

“Just Brienne, please.” Brienne said as she always did. She swallowed the sudden lump she felt forming in her throat as she glanced out at Jaime again, that odd sensation she has been ignoring and pushing down for the past few years rising to the surface with a vengeance. She glanced back at Betty who was watching her with a secret smile. 

“I get it.” The older woman said with a wink. “Just friends. I understand you two probably want to keep things professional. I apologize for mentioning it, Brienne.” 

Brienne frowned as the older woman patted her hand. “But we aren’t—” She trailed off as Betty was distracted by another coworker. She sighed and chanced another glance at Jaime. Oh crap. 

88

“I’d say today was another successful day.” Jaime glanced at Brienne as he navigated through the city’s traffic. “Wouldn’t you agree, Brienne?” She didn’t answer him, and he glanced at her, frowning as he noticed she was busy looking out the window. “Brienne?”

“Huh?” She said. “Oh—uh yes.” She bit her lip in that nervous way of hers when she was distracted by something. 

They were both quiet for a long moment, the soft sounds of holiday music played from the speakers of his car and it was only a few minutes later that they were pulling up in front of her apartment building. “Okay.” Jaime murmured as he placed the car in park. “You’ve been unusually quiet since we left the fair.” He tilted his head. “What’s going on?”

Brienne didn’t know how to answer that question exactly, given there was numerous things going on inside her mind. She bit her lip as she said softly. “Betty gave us a fruitcake.” 

Jaime nodded with a grin. “I know. Can’t wait to eat it.” 

She nodded. “Yes, but she said we can take it home with us.” She emphasized the word home, but Jaime merely gave her a blank stare. She sighed. “She thinks we live together.” She watched as understanding dawned on his face. 

“Oh.” He said with a nod and a shrug. “Well, that isn’t anything new, right?” 

Brienne nodded. “Right. But she—thinks we’re together. It was different the way she said it. As though she wasn’t surprised. Like it wasn’t absurd.” That was what surprised her the most. That simple moment was what made Brienne’s ignored feelings rise to the surface. 

Jaime sat back in his chair. “Is it though?” He asked. “Absurd?”

Brienne eyed him; her tone wary as she asked him, “What are you asking me?” 

Jaime swallowed and she could see that he was nervous from the way he clenched his hands on the steering wheel. “You know,” He said slowly. “The Idea of us.” He pointed to himself then her. “You and I together.” 

Brienne’s heartbeat began to steadily speed up. “Do you?” She countered. 

Jaime slowly smiled at her; the type of smile that made his eyes crinkle at the corner. Oh god. Her favorite smile. He turned in his seat and leaned forward. “If I answer no, will you freak out?”

“Possibly.” She whispered. 

He chuckled, shaking his head. “Brienne,” He started, pausing to reach for her hand. He gave her his most sincere expression. “It isn’t absurd. At least not to me.” He squeezed her hand. “I know hearing this may be too much for you, Brienne, but I like the idea. A lot, in fact.” 

Brienne’s eyes widened in shock and it took almost everything within her not to flee. “Jaime,” she croaked. Her throat was suddenly dry. She cleared her throat before continuing. “I—we—” She trailed off and shook her head. His expression was so hopeful, and she was suddenly terrified. “I need to think.” She said instead and she watched as he seemed to deflate with a nod. 

“Of course.” He said softly. He smiled at her. “Though, try not to overthink yourself to death.”

They both knew that was exactly what she was going to do. “I’ll try not to.” She said, opening her door. 

“We’re still painting ornaments next week?”

She nodded. “Of course, we are.” The happy smile he gave her calmed her frazzled nerves.


	6. Chapter 6

Jaime gave her the space she needed and for that Brienne had been grateful, though she thinks it had more to do with the fact that both had been swamped with work.

His little gifts continued though: a bobble head Santa, a small pouch filled with Christmas themed Hershey kisses, a snowman pez dispenser, a blue ray disc of Charlie Brown Christmas because she was the only person who still owned a DVD player as he often teased her. The last gift, a hanging mistletoe, gave her pause and made her blush. She knew what it meant because Jaime was about as subtle as an oncoming train. 

Jaime had admitted to wanting more than friendship and it honestly overwhelmed her. She had long since given up on the idea of being with Jaime that way. She knew better than to hope and want things she couldn’t possibly have. She’s been there and done that; learned quite a few lessons from it also. She had settled on being his friend and had been content ever since.

But now, his words had broken the dam inside of her and the flood of emotions it held at bay came flooding back with a vengeance. The truth was, she was in love with her best friend and the possibility of him wanting her scared her more than anything. 

Shaking her troubled thoughts, she made her way out of the hospital and toward the public library where the man of her troubled thoughts awaited her. 

88

She was covered in snow by the time she reached the doors of the large building. She slipped her hat off and shook off the snowflakes. She smiled as she spotted Jaime coming toward her. “Hey.” 

He grinned. “Hey, wench.” He reached out and swept a few snowflakes from her shoulder. “I can’t believe it’s really snowing again.” 

She smiled as she followed him down the hall. “It’s not like it’s unheard of, Jaime.” She followed him down the hall. “It’s nice.” She said and he snorted. 

“Says you. I’ve been freezing my ass off. No matter how many layers I wear I can’t seem to get warm enough.” 

Brienne could feel the tension inside of her slowly drain away as she realized things between the two of them seemed normal. They stepped into a large room and Brienne was surprised to see that they were the only ones here. She glanced at Jaime with question in her eyes as a woman dressed in the most garish Christmas sweater she has ever seen stepped forward. 

“Jaime!” 

“Ms. Jules.” He greeted, giving her a hug. He pulled away and turned, waving a hand at Brienne. “This is Brienne.” He introduced. “Is everything set up?” He asked and she nodded. 

“Welcome.” She greeted to Brienne before nodding. “Yep. You’re all set.” She waved at the table filled with ornaments and a variety of paints. “Enjoy and remember be creative!” 

“Thanks!” Jaime called before pulling out Brienne’s chair so she could sit. He did the same, smiling as she mumbled her thanks. 

“How did you even know about this?” Brienne asked as she picked up her ornament.

Jaime picked up his own ornament. “I stitched Ms. Jules up a few months ago from a cooking accident. She told me she gives art classes here at the library and I called in a favor.” He shrugged and dipped his brush into the paint. 

Brienne watched Jaime for a long moment before asking with suspicion. “Is this a date?”

Jaime didn’t answer her his gaze intent on painting his ornament. 

Brienne could feel the previous drained tension heighten. “Jaime—”

“What if it was a date?” He asked and she glared at him. 

“I’d think I would have liked to know if it was.” Still, she lifted her paint brush and dipped it into red paint. 

“So, you’re open to it being a date?” he asked. 

She rolled her eyes at him. “Oh, shut up.” She continued painting. 

“Real mature, Wench.” Jaime teased, his grin widening as she glowered at him. “You’re blushing.” 

She blushed harder. “And you’re annoying.” 

“I know that, wench. It’s part of my charm to be annoying because I know you secretly love it.” 

She snorted. “I love it like I’d love a hole in my head.” She felt her nerves steady themselves as they moved into more comfortable territory of the land of bickering. 

They worked in silence for the next forty-five minutes.

“All done.” Jaime announced, hold up his finished ornament. It was a crudely painted ginger bread man. 

Brienne frowned. “Why are the lines so squiggly?”

Jaime pouted as he looked at his ornament. “What? This is a masterpiece.” He nodded toward hers. “Let’s see what you got.” 

Brienne held hers up, showing a perfectly symmetrical cutely painted and decorated Christmas tree. 

He shook his head. “Show off.” He mumbled and she grinned at him. 

She placed her ornament down to dry. “This is actually relaxing, thank you for this.”

Jaime nodded once and leaned in closer toward her. “You’re welcome.” He cleared his throat as he continued. “For the record, If I were to take you on a date it would be somewhere wholly romantic and horribly expensive.” He tapped the tip of her nose with a small smile. 

Brienne tensed all over as his finger touched her nose. He had spoken in a tone he has never used with her before. A tone which caused an unfamiliar warmth to spread through her. “Jaime—”

He interrupted her. “Do you want to paint another ornament or—”

He was cut off by her lips against his own.


	7. Chapter 7

Their lips moved against each other in a slow hesitant kiss. Brienne sighed as his hands cupped her cheeks, deepening the kiss. Her own hands slowly slipped to his shoulders, squeezing gently as she pulled him closer. She felt his tongue brush against her lips, and she opened her mouth, moaning as his tongue brushed against her own.

Jaime pulled away first, leaning his forehead against her own as he tried to catch his breath.

Brienne looked down shyly, tensing as he tilted her head up so she could meet his gaze. He leaned forward slowly, giving him a chance to deny him another kiss, but she met him halfway. Her mouth opened to his and they both moaned as their tongues touched. Brienne buried her hands into his hair as his hand gripped her waist. 

She pulled away from his mouth before they moved into a full-on groping session. 

“Is there anything I did in particular to earn those kisses?” He lifted his head, surprised to see the horrified look on her face. He sighed. “Brienne—” He trailed off as she suddenly stood. “Brienne.” He repeated, seeing the panic start the rise in her eyes.

She stood, making a hasty retreat out of the room and toward the exit with Jaime hot on her heels. 

It was snowing harder by the time they both made it outside. Brienne could feel Jaime’s gaze on her as they walked down the city block. She couldn’t believe what just happened. She could still feel the slightly burn of his beard against her lips and she flushed. 

She started with surprise as he touched her shoulder. “Brienne?”

“What?” she squeaked; her expression apprehensive. 

Jaime thumbed behind him. “We have to get out of this snow and my car is in the hospital parking garage in the other direction.” 

She nodded and began to walk in the other direction. “Alright.” She pulled her wool cap over her ears as the temperature seemed to drop with each step she took. 

“We’ll go to your place to talk.” Jaime said and she paused in her steps. 

“Talk?” She repeated, “About what?”

“Well,” He said with amusement, “maybe about how you nearly swallowed my tongue not more than five minutes ago?” He chuckled at her horrified expression. “Don’t fret, Brienne. I enjoyed that part.” 

She pushed at his shoulder, gasping as he swooped in and kissed her once more. She pushed him away before it could deepen. “Stop that!” 

“I can’t help it!” He shrugged helplessly and they continued down the block, Brienne giving in by letting him pull her closer to keep warm. 

88

Brienne watched as Jaime leaned down to plug in her tree, blinking as it brightened, lighting up her living room. “Do you want something to drink?” She asked and he shook his head as he moved to sit next to her, turning on his side so he could face her fully. 

“So,” He started with a smile. “Pretty good holiday ambiance we have going, huh?”

Brienne had a whole speech planned about how they couldn’t ruin their friendship simply because it was the holiday season and they were both feeling lonely, but one look in his green gaze had her swallowing her words. “I liked kissing you.” She blurted and Jaime slowly raised an eyebrow, his gaze darkening. 

“I really enjoyed it too, wench.” He chuckled. “Aren’t we a pair of articulate adults?” His expression turned serious when she didn’t laugh at his joke. “Brienne, I have not been on a serious date in an extremely long time. The few women I did date, I always found myself comparing them to you.” 

Brienne nodded in understanding. The very few guys she dated throughout the years never could compare to Jaime. Jaime who knew her inside out. Jaime, who was arrogant, but kind and gentle and could make her laugh until her stomach hurt. Jaime who volunteered his services for free at the free clinic and spent his vacation days for doctors without boarders in Essos. Jaime who was doing his best to cheer her up because he knew she desperately missed her father. “At the end,” She said softly, “my father thought we were together.” She smiled sadly. “I didn’t have the heart to tell him otherwise. He was so happy at the idea of it.” 

Jaime nodded and reached for her hand. “He really loved you.” 

She nodded. “He really liked you.” She squeezed his hand. “This will change things.” 

Jaime shook his head in disagreement. “It doesn’t have to change. It’ll mostly be the same only with added tongue swallowing and really great sex.” 

Brienne laughed and shook her head. She looked down at their joined hands. “Does this mean we’re—” 

“Dating?” Jaime cut in with a grin. “Hell yes.” He waggled his eyebrows at her. “Do you still have that mistletoe I gave you?” 

She laughed as he slipped even closer. “I think Its somewhere around here.” 

He sighed in disappointment. “I should have given better instructions, ah well.” He gave her a quick peck before pulling away with a wide grin. “We’re going to have so much sex.”


	8. Chapter 8

Brienne’s eyes fluttered open as she felt the distinct feeling of someone putting something warm onto her feet. She lifted her head with a yawn. “Jaime?” She started, watching as he pulled the holiday decorated socks up her ankles. “What are you doing?”

“Putting your Christmas socks on.” He grinned as slid back up on the bed, slipping in the space beside her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. “Merry Christmas, Brienne.” 

They were the same red socks he’d shown her at King’s Mart. She glanced over at his feet, unsurprised to see him wearing the same socks and her heart warmed in a ridiculous manner. “Merry Christmas, Jaime.” She stretched with another yawn. “What time is it?”

He kissed her cheek. “One.” He answered. 

They’d both worked two twelve-hour shifts and was lucky enough to not work on Christmas this calendar year. They’d come back to her apartment after their shifts were over and fell into bed without a second thought. 

He kissed her throat. “Tyrion says dinner starts a four-thirty.” 

Brienne nodded as she sat up against the headboard. It wouldn’t be the first time she has had dinner with Jaime’s brother, but it would be the first Christmas she would spend with them. “Will, you know who, be there?”

Jaime smiled. “You mean dear old dad?” He nodded. “Probably. He’s starting to come around more and more. I suspect finally seeing his grandchildren has begun to thaw his cold dead heart.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Don’t worry, wench. I’ll protect you from his cold dead stare.” 

Brienne shuddered and shook her head. “No one can be protected from it.” She grumbled while he kissed the side of her head with a chuckle. 

He changed the subject. “Time for your gift!”

She watched as she slipped from bed. “Jaime, we agreed to no gifts.” 

He dug through his bad and pulled out a small box with a tiny bow on it. “No. You said we should donate to a charity of our choosing and I said yes we should.” He slipped back onto the bed and presented his gift to her. “For you.” 

Kissing his cheek, Brienne took the offered gift. She slowly opened the box to reveal a tiny key. She looked up at him with question in her eyes. 

“It’s my mailbox key.” Jaime explained softly, clearing his throat. “I know it’s cheesy, but I’m asking you to move in with me?” He began to ramble when she still didn’t say anything. “I know you’re closer to the hospital, but we spend more nights together than we don’t. You don’t have to answer now you can take your time to think about it. I—” He was cut off by her hand over his mouth. 

“Your bed is much more comfortable than mine.” She said with amusement as she considered her answer. “And your shower is pretty amazing.” It can fit them both. She raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure you want my things with your things?”

Jaime’s anxious expression slipped away as he grinned. “Yes. Is that a yes, Brienne?” His grin widened as she nodded. He leaned over and kissed her. “Now, for my next gift.” 

Brienne gave him a curious look as he leaned over the bed. He sat up again, this time wearing a Santa hat. “What are you doing?” She asked as he began to unbutton her pajama top. 

Jaime kissed her cheek. “Preparing your next gift.” He slipped the shirt from her arms. 

Brienne slipped the shirt onto the floor. “My next gift?” He nodded. “And what would that gift be, exactly?”

Jaime grinned as he pointed to his crotch. 

END


End file.
